


alphabits [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Trollish for the Easily Excited [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, whatever," he says, mostly to stop the abuse. "Fine. Schoolfeed me. Break out the blackboard, write down the secrets to life and weird noises."</p>
<p>When she gets an inspired look in her eye, he realizes he's made a horrible mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alphabits [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [alphabits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166603) by [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Trollian%20for%20Easily%20Excited/alphabits.mp3) | 28:56 | 8.61 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/alphabits) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
